Marry Me?
by Under-Cover-Panda
Summary: “Hi, I’m Hitomi. I like singing and cooking, I hate snakes, and my hobbies are training and playing around. Oh, and I love Gaara!” She smiled. It took a minute to register what she said. When I did, I fainted. GaaraXOC, OcXGaara One Shot


**DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

"Come on Gaara!" I laughed. I pulled him outside and danced around in the rain. "Isn't it pretty?" I asked and looked at him. He sort of smiled and I pinched he's cheeks. "Come on! Smile, like this!" I said smiling. He finally smiled.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Yup!" I laughed. I ran around in the rain a little longer. "I asked Temari about your trip to Konoha. Was it pretty?" I asked, waking my purple eyes go wider. He sighed and nodded. I smiled and pulled on his hands. I only started being a ninja in this village and I heard about the chunnin exams. My sudden interest in this red haired boy made people hate me, but I didn't care.

"Hitomi, calm down. You're going to fall." Gaara sighed.

"I'll be fin-AH!" I screamed and fell. "OWW! MY ANUS!" I yelled. Gaara stared at me for a minute before sighing and offering me his hand. I laughed and took his hand.

"I told you." he sighed.

"Don't gotta get cocky about it!" I yelled. He sighed and walked back inside. I laughed and walked in after him. He is letting me stay with him since my parents died when I was young.

"Gaara, I'm sleepy!" I yawned. He sighed and helped me up to my room. I have this strange habit where I grab the nearest thing and make it snuggle with it. I once woke up snuggling a lamp… ANYWAYS!

"What are you doing?" I heard Gaara ask. I slowly opened my eyes and blushed. I instantly let go and grabbed a stuffed animal.

"Night, Night, Panda-kun!" I yawned. I heard him sigh and walk out of the room.

_Two years later: Gaara's P.O.V._

"Good morning Gaara-kun!" a happy looking brunette giggled. I guess I had bed head. Oh well.

"Good morning, Hitomi." I sighed. I never could understand why she was so happy all the time. We all found out that she was a demon carrier a month ago when Deidara came and tried to kidnap me. She basically ripped of his arms. I vowed that day to never make her mad.

"OW! MY THUMB! DAMN KNIFE AND YOUR SHARP POINTY BLADES OF DOOM!" Hitomi yelled throwing the knife and making it land perfectly in the wall behind Kankuro. He passed out when he looked over his shoulder. She started sucking on her finger while looking for a band-aid. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I opened the cabinet and got a band-aid. I walked back in the kitchen and grabbed her hand. I washed it of and put on the band aid. She smiled. God, she was so cute. Wait, did I just think that?

"Why is Kankuro laying in the floor?" Temari asked walking in the room. Hitomi shrugged and started cutting the potatoes again, humming softly. I pointed to the knife in the wall and Temari sighed.

"What I miss?" Kankuro asked and sat up slowly.

"Hitomi was stripping." Temari smirked.

"I MISSED THAT! GOD DAMNIT!" Kankuro yelled. Hitomi giggled and turned around.

"Guess what today is?" She smiled.

"What?" we all said.

"We are all going to Konoha today for Naruto's welcome back party!" she exclaimed happily. We all stared at her. "We are going, right?" she asked, looking confused.

"Gaara has to work and Kankuro and I have missions." Temari sighed. She looked down and sighed.

"Okay, I'll go by myself. Besides, I heard they have a nice hot spring." she said putting her finger next to her lip. SO DAMN CUTE! LIKE A FRIGGIN BUNNY OR SOME SHIT!

"I'll go with you." I sighed. Temari and Kankuro gapped at me.

"Yay!" Hitomi said and starting cooking again.

"Don't you have paperwork?" Temari asked.

"I finished it all yesterday. I finished a weeks worth. They said I could have a few days off anyways." I sighed. We all ate breakfast and Hitomi grabbed bags. All she brought was her weapon pouch and a bag of clothes/food. We walked to Konoha in two hours since Hitomi runs really fast and refused to rest.

"Hinata-chan!" Hitomi yelled as soon as we walked in the gate. She dropped her bag and gave Hinata a bear hug. Hinata blushed and whispered something I could hear and Hitomi laughed and put her down.

"Is that Hitomi-chan?" Kiba yelled and gave Hitomi a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. She laughed more and put her on the ground. I was a little mad, but Hinata and Kiba were expecting a baby soon so I knew he wouldn't do anything.

"Hitomi-chan!" Ino yelled and the did a weird handshake thing. STILL SO CUTE! Everybody came and greeted us and then I saw Naruto.

"How are you?" he asked Hitomi. Kankuro, Temari, and I have talked about Naruto and Hitomi was really excited to meet him.

"Hi, I'm Hitomi. I like singing and cooking, I hate snakes, and my hobbies are training and playing around. Oh, and I love Gaara!" She smiled. It took a minute to register what she said. When I did, I fainted. I woke up in the hospital two days later. I looked over and Hitomi was laying with her head on the bed. I sighed and she looked. Up.

"Gaara, are you okay?" she asked rubbing her eyes and yawning. I smiled and nodded. I kissed her forehead and she blinked. She then blushed a dark red.

"You heard what I told Naruto?" she said sheepishly. I nodded and smiled. She giggled and kissed my cheek. I blushed this time.

"Does this mean we are dating?" I asked.

"Duh." she said and laughed.

_Five years later: Hitomi's P.O.V_.

Gaara and I were sitting next to the river. I put my feet in and was leaning back on Gaara's lap. He was twirling my long brown hair, I looked up at him with big purple eyes.

"I just remembered something!" I exclaimed and jumped up. I sort of fell in the water when I did that. I heard Gaara laugh a little and help we out.

"What did you remember?" he asked me.

"Today is my birthday!" I yelled. He sweat dropped and laughed.

"It is also the first day we met and the day we first starting going out." he smirked.

"Well, at least we know who wears the pants in this relationship now." I teased. He pouted and blushed a little. I kissed him and he smiled.

"Works every time." he mumbled. I laughed and stared at him. I kissed him again and turned him around. I started making him back up until he fell in the river. He came back up and glared at me. I giggled and jumped in with him. I came up only to be greeted by a splash. I laughed and we played in the water for a while.

"We need to get home and change. I'm taking you out to eat in Konoha tonight." he said. I nodded and ran back to the house. I quickly changed into a black cocktail dress that I just bought and was easy to move around in. I put on a pair of black ninja shoes and grabbed a pair of black pumps. I put the in my over sized travel bag and ran down stairs. We ran to Konoha before the sun went down.

"This way." Gaara said and walked into a restaurant. It was my all time favorite place. It was Olive Garden with a Starbucks right beside it. I loved both of the places.

"Hello Kazekage-sama! Table for one?" asked a pretty young girl. She had short black hair and bright blue eyes. She was blushing when she said that. I glared at her.

"No, table for two." he said and put his arm around my waist. She glared at me and nodded. I stuck my tongue out at her and she glared even harder. Gaara saw the whole thing and was amused, but didn't show any emotion. He never does in public, unless it is possessiveness. He is fine with that. I don't mind it that much either. She got us a table in five minutes when you usually have to wait five hours. Stupid people that never give me a table. GRR! Gaara stared at me silently fuming.

"Are you okay?" he asked about to bust out laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed quietly.

"HA I MADE YOU LAUGH IN PUBLIC! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" I yelled. Everything got quiet and all the attention was on me. "Sorry!" I yelled and blushed. They all sighed and turned back to there table. I do that every time I come here, which is a lot. We ate our about half our diner talking about random stuff. Okay I was talking and Gaara was listening to me. He also hardly ever talks in public. Oh well, I like him this way.

"Can I ask you something?" Gaara said suddenly standing up.

"Anything." I smiled. He bent down one knee and took a small black box out of his pocket. Everything was quiet and they were all staring at us.

"Well this is awkward…" Gaara mumbled. I laughed and kissed him.

"Do you even have to ask me silly?" I said when I came up for air. He looked shocked.

"You haven't even saw the ring." He mumbled.

"Okay, show me the ring and then I'll kiss you again and scream yes like a happy little fan girl, how about that?" I asked. He smiled and hugged me. I laughed when he twirled me around and kissed me. "You are so not yourself right now." I laughed. He smirked and kissed me again.

_Wedding day/ Gaara's Birthday: Gaara P.O.V._

"Are you ready?" Naruto, my best man, asked me.

"I guess." I mumbled.

"You love her right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Then your ready, simple as that!" He smiled. I smiled thankfully at him and the music started playing. Hanabi Hyuuga was the flower girl, thanks to Hinata being the lady of honor. When Hitomi walked through the door my heart almost stopped. She looked beautiful. Everyone gasped and smiled when she walked in. I heard whispers with the words 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous'. I heard one say she looked like an angel. I smiled. And held her hand when she got there. She smiled at me and I melted. We said our vows and exchanged rings. She smiled ever bigger when he said the final words.

"You may kiss the bride." he said. I wasn't expecting when she ducked me and kissed me. I felt like we where doing the tango. Everyone laughed with her and I blushed.

"Come on, let's go to the party." she laughed and dragged me to the party room. I remembered she did that to me on a rainy Monday when I was depressed about betraying Konoha. I thought she was annoying that day. Now I think she is beautiful.

"Let's cut the cake!" Hitomi yelled. After her dance with Naruto. I had to dance with Naruto's fiancé, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Okay." I sighed. We walked over and grabbed the knife. We cut the cake and got a piece of it. She grabbed some icing and rubbed it on my nose. I glared and she laughed. I put some on her cheek. She stared at me for a minute and then busted out laughing. At least she was having fun. We all ate cake and walked outside.

"Let's see, which one is going to catch my flowers?" she asked, putting a finger on her chin. Almost everyone yelled me and she turned around. She threw it over her head and giggled.

"Who caught it?" she asked and turned around. Shikamaru was standing there with flowers in his hands.

"GET HIM!" they all yell. I heard him mumble something and run for his life. Hitomi busted out laughing and walked over to me.

"So, The Village Hidden behind in Sakura Blossom, huh?" she asked me. I looked at her. "It shouldn't be that hard to find. Just look for a giant pink thing." she mumbled. A Sakura petal fell on her nose and I laughed. We left the village to go on our long awaited honeymoon. Even though we have been together for five years, we still haven't done it yet. It's actually my fault. Every time we try to, I find a way out of it.

_Nine months later: Hitomi's P.O.V._

"Come on, Hitomi! PUSH! PUSH WITH ALL YOUR BABY MAKING POWER!" I heard Sakura yell. I glared at her and felt hell coming on. I yelled and push as hard as I could. This is actually worse than hell. Maybe it's because there are two. Probably not.

"It's finally out." The doctor said after two hours. I looked up, exhausted.

"I'll go get Gaara!" Sakura said happily. I smiled at her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gaara asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, just exhausted." I sighed. Hinata walked in soon after I said that.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded. And looked at the baby Gaara was holding. It was a boy with blood red hair and purple eyes. I was holding the girl. It had brown hair and light blue eyes.

"What are you going to name them?" Sakura asked.

"I think I'll name her… umm… Momoko." I smiled. "Gaara can name the boy." I smiled and looked at Gaara.

"Okay. His name will be Satoshi." Gaara said. "Now get some rest." he smiled. I nodded and closed my eyes.

**Yay! I made a one shot! -happy dance- I might do a next generation with Momoko and Satoshi. I don't know yet. TEE HEE!**


End file.
